


Mistmatch

by Nals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Other, Romance, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nals/pseuds/Nals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Ral's one of Humanity's Strongest's closest 'friends', and she's been with him through thick and thin, around the clock. [First] [Last] is a candidate for the Special Ops Squad, if not his personal cleaning assistant to his office, or her being an assistant to devilish Squad Leader Hanji Zoe! It's no surprise both girls like the captain more than what is necessary. Yet, would both sacrifice their friendship for the sole goal of winning Lance Corporal Levi's hardened heart, or will there be a fourth to add to the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As a part of Squad Leader Hanji’s team (and apparently Hanji’s appointed protégé and/or assistant), this meant that she dragged you along wherever she went, and that meant that you were pretty close to those she usually conversed with, including Commander Erwin, Lance Corporal Levi, and Squad Levi.

These connections had a few pros and cons to it: one of the former would be you being practically best friends with Hanji and Petra, but the latter included Hanji pulling you into her stupid pranks that were aimed at a certain cleaning fairy.

And usually, it would be you that cleaned up the squad leader-scientist’s work.

You sighed as you tried scrubbing the ink off the stone. Once more had the teasing squad leader tried to irk the corporal, and, seeing as the idea of messing up his room came from you, you were the one to clean it up. The rest had been done: his papers neatly arranged on his desk, his bed made and his shelves arranged; all that was left was the big blot the inkwell made on the floor when it toppled over.

A knock came from the door, and you glanced over your shoulder to see Petra at the door.

“Hey,” you heaved, pulling down the white kerchief on your face.

She only smiled as she slid in. “Hey,” she greeted as well, a bunch of papers in her hands. “I need to give this to Levi. From Erwin.”

“Ehh, put it nicely on the desk,” you said, “in the middle.” She nodded, and set them on the wooden surface.

“You sure know how to do things in his office now, don’t you?”

You sat back on your heels, your hands on your thighs as you hunched, exhausted. It was sunset, and Levi had found out about the mess this morning, having sent you to fix things while he oversaw training today and saying it’d better be clean before he came back.

“Yeah. I’ve been in here five times too many, and sometimes I work with him in here, so I kinda know the ropes.”

“Heichou got you to do this?”

“Nope. Hanji did.”

Petra only snickered as she leaned against the table. “She’s always on his tail.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, well.” You glanced around before leaning forward to whisper, “I’d never give up the chance to piss off the cleaning fairy, but don’t tell him I said that.” Petra snickered as you grinned. “I mean, it’s nice, but she didn’t have to pull me into this! Now I’ll have my hands smelling like bleach for days.” You made a face. “...don’t you have anything else to do? Like marry Auruo or something?”

Her face went red with embarrassment, and you laughed heartily as she sputtered denial.

“Okay, okay; I won’t tease you about that anymore,” you said, waving your hand away. “But seriously, anyone catch your eye in this place?” You went back to work, seeing as that the blot was already graying the white bubbles on your rag.

You saw her bite her lip, gaze far away. You could tell she was nervous; you knew nobody really liked telling anyone about their crushes. It would spread like wildfire.

“Come on; it’s just the two of us,” you encouraged. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

She glanced at you, unsure. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” You stood, saluting. “Soldier’s honor.”

She smiled, and you went back to work. “It’s Levi.”

You glanced up in alarm. “But I’m not done yet!”

“No! I mean,” she giggled slightly at your wide eyes, “I like Levi-heichou.”

You blinked a few times, and dropped the rag. _What?_

“Yes, I know it’s a little weird, but....” She rubbed her upper arm, glancing at the door. “I admire him, that’s all.”

Your gaze softened. There were a lot of reasons why she could have the corporal: she was chosen as part of his squad ( _his_ special squad, for goodness’ sakes), she was a pretty amber-eyed ginger, she knew a lot about Levi and she knew just how to be around him without fear. And besides, you knew she would protect him without a second thought, given her concern at the experiment with Eren.

But the thing was that you liked him, too. You liked just how much he liked keeping everything in top form, his concern for his soldiers despite his condescending demeanor, his absolute loathing for Hanji sometimes, his lithe yet strong stature, and so much more. Yet, he scared you like the cadets were of him, and that wasn’t too good.

What held you both back was that he was your superior.

It sucks, doesn’t it, that you and your best friend liked the same guy?

And that was about to change when Auruo’s melancholic footsteps turning determined echoed down the hall, having overheard your conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH What're you going to do with Auruo [](http://iggybrowsplz.deviantart.com/) x333 Hihihi, NO. [](http://nomemeplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
> ALRIGHTY here we have part two (finally) xDD Sorry for the late, and please comment before you move on to the next chapter~! 
> 
> Are disclaimers really needed, cuz we all know you belong to you and SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. n_n

“Oi.”

You leapt back in shock. The rag fell to the ground with a wet splat as you glanced up to see Levi at the door.

“H-heichou!”

“You’re still not finished?” he drawled as he stalked to his desk, taking a seat. You opened your mouth to answer, only to be cut off by a sigh. “Whatever. Get back to work.” You nodded calmly before you bent over the wet patch of cold stone, resuming your scrubbing. You’d long since gotten used to the captain’s rough bluntness, and it was getting easier. It wasn’t long before you got the stain cleared up and you were finally rinsing the soap off the floor.

“[First]?”

“Yes, sir?” You didn’t glance up, knowing he wasn’t even looking at you.

“You’re overseeing training with me tomorrow.”

Your actions faltered for a moment as you stumbled in shock. You still stopped. “May I ask why?”

“I need you to show these brats how it’s done,” he said, casually sipping on his tea.

That still didn’t make you recover from your shock. “But...why me? Mikasa Ackerman does better than I do.” 

He glared at you. “Are you rejecting me, [Last]?”

What you couldn’t take, though, was his glare. “N-no, sir. I was just confused and surprised.”

“Good.” He tipped the cup back one last time. “Now, finish up there and fetch me more tea, then you’re done for the day.”

“Yessir.” You picked up the pail and the rag, having dried up most of the water, and left the room, heading for the storeroom then the kitchens, and greeting anyone you met along the way. It wasn’t very new for Levi to dismiss you from chores or work. You thought it was odd at first when he did it during the day, but on those days you saw he needed some help. But when he started doing it more often and then entirely dismissing you for the day, you knew something was up. Yet, you still weren’t brave enough to actually question his orders.

You blinked as you reached the kitchens. It was closed for the night, and you caught Sasha raiding the shelves again. You shook your head in amusement, and headed for the cupboards, heating a pot of water. As soon as it was done you loaded the teapot, two teacups with matching saucers and teaspoons and some honey onto a tray, and brought it up to the captain’s quarters.

“They didn’t have sugar today, Levi, but I thought I’d bring in honey,” you said as you entered, using your back to open the unlatched door. “How does that...sound.”

Your voice dropped when you saw Levi already holding a teacup to his lips the usual way, a pot on his table, a cup of honey next to it. He was turned in his chair so he faced Petra, who leaned out his window, albeit smiling at him.

Movement made him glance at you. He raised a brow. “What are you doing, standing there with a pot of tea, huh, brat?” he drawled. “Take it back to the kitchen.” He waved his hand dismissively, and turned away.

You stood there for a moment in shock. You brought him some tea with honey without so much as a ‘thank you’. Seething, you turned around, the contents of the ray very nearly sliding off the surface in your haste. As you stomped away in the hall, you very nearly bumped into Auruo.

“Oi, watch where you’re going, you brat!” he cried out.

That was the last straw, and you snapped.

“You’re the one with eyes; _you_ should get out of my way!” you spat, [e/c] gaze livid and glistening as you glared at him in the dim, candlelit hallway. His surprised expression made you hesitate for a moment, and falter.

“Sorry, you muttered begrudgingly, and started to walk.

“Wait,” he said, and you stopped in your tracks. “That’s Captain’s usual pot, but it’s full and you’re going in the wrong direction.” He sounded suspicious of you. “Why?”

You grit your teeth, shoulders shaking as your knuckles turn white. “Petra...brought him the usual pot before I did.

Thoughtful silence followed before Auruo’s voice ended it. “Why don’t you bring that up to my room?” he said. “No sense putting a good pot of tea to waste.” He jerked his head the other way. “Come on.” His footsteps started fading behind you, and you turned to glance at him curiously. His oddly quiet murmur held much emotion, you noted. What was going on?

You were reluctant, but you followed.


	3. Nals-luff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKIES GUYS PART THREE IN THE HOUSE~ <3
> 
> I don't own anything~ and I think this is in need of a description ._. 
> 
> I think I'mma upload a Marco/Reader fic soon enough...damn times ;_;

You set the tray down on the desk in the room as Auruo sat down on the bed. You poured yourself a cup, your back to the man, the teaspoon clinking noisily against the ceramic in your frustration.

_Why the hell would Auruo drag me here? I don’t have anything to do with him, and so does he with me. What, was he going to ask for Levi’s usual pot, ask me to serve him, too? The nerve!_

“[First]?” Your head jerked back as his voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

“What is it, Auruo?” you growled quietly, struggling to be polite.

“Doesn’t Petra seem...clingy to the captain?”

You stopped, interest replacing your anger. “What are you getting at?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said, moving to your side to stir himself some tea. “Just asking if you think she’s got feelings for Levi.” He said the name as if he were disgusted.

You raised a brow. “I thought you liked the captain.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I do. Except for _that_.”

“...was that the reason why you’re imitating him?”

He turned quiet, set the teaspoon down, glanced away. “Yeah,” he nearly choked out. “...I did it for her.”

You blinked. You wanted to ask why, but didn’t know how. You didn’t want to offend or anything.

Luckily, he picked up on your curious glance. “She and I used to be close friends. We separated when we were kids, and I missed her. When Levi picked me up in the streets I thought he was the greatest man I ever met. And when Petra and I met again...things just weren’t the same.”

“She was already in the Corps?”

“She was already in the _squad_.” He sipped at his tea, holding the cup at the handle rather than at the brim. “That’s why I tried imitating Levi.”

“What did she do, you know, before you tried making like the captain?”

He was quiet for a moment. “Well, she...it wasn’t like she was all about Levi, no, but...she wasn’t...she was as if I wasn’t her best friend anymore. Like she was closer to Levi than she was with me, like she sought him out more than she did me. I was quick to pick up on that, and, well,” he shrugged, “here I am.”

“So you did it because she looked up to him?”

“Because she _loves_ him,” he growled, slamming his fist onto the wooden surface, startling you. He sighed. “Sorry.”

You shrugged it off. “Want to talk?”

As he glanced at you, you saw he was considering it. To make a point, you sat on the bed with your cup, patting the space beside you. He sighed, and sauntered over. You shifted so that you faced him. “So, what’s going on in your head and between you and Petra?”

_Maybe I shouldn’t’ve asked_ , you thought as he spoke.

He poured out all his troubles, from moments he remembered when Petra talked to Levi and how she did it, when she tells him off because of his stupidity in imitating the captain, to Petra’s little mannerisms. That was when he brought out a bottle of wine from a secret compartment.

“A-auruo!” you gasped.

“Come on [First]; it’ll be fine,” he reassured you. You sighed softly, conceding.

“Fine, but don’t blame me if Heichou finds out tomorrow.”

He smirked. “He won’t,” he drawled, uncorking the bottle and pouring it onto his cup.


	4. Nals-luff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKIDOKI chapter four everyone~! I hope you guys commented on chapter three before going here; I thrive on comments (selfish author is selfish xDD -3-)
> 
> Seriously tho  Views are enough <3
> 
> I don't own anything~! And more to come 

You groaned as you sat up the next morning, eyes widening in shock as you saw you were in an unfamiliar room. A snore resonated behind you, and you jumped back in shock with a low ‘Nng!’ But you only saw Auruo, sleeping sunny-side up.

You sighed softly, and tied your hair up. It was likely he would have a hangover; he wouldn’t be able to take a step outside. He’d drunk so much the night before, polishing off some two and a half bottles of wine, all the while ranting about and at the same time praising the corporal. Right up until he passed out.

On the other hand, you’d finished only half a bottle, spread between the three you both emptied the night before. You had the sense to discard your harness and help him out of his before you doused the candle.

Realizing you had your duties and training, you got up and slung your harness over your arm. Since you were going to get a shower anyway, why go through the usual morning harness hassle twice in a morn? You ruffled his hair slightly, affectionately, murmuring ‘You’ll get her’ before tucking the bottles away and taking the tray to the kitchen. When you opened the door to Auruo’s room, you were met with Petra’s surprised amber gaze.

“’Morning, Petra,” you said, yawning as you closed the door. That was when you realized what Petra must be thinking as the ginger’s eyes went wide with shock, having seen your disheveled figure.

“I-It’s not what you think!” you stammered. “Auruo and I didn’t do anything!” But she was already out of earshot, flushing beet red at the thought.

You sighed, faceplaming. You’d explain somewhere later in the day.

After taking your morning shower and getting a fresh change of clothes, you returned to Auruo’s room with a wet towel to see how he was doing. Lucky the corporal wasn’t there to see what Auruo was up to. The door creaked open, and Auruo’s eyes did too, peering past the haze of a hangover.

“Morning,” you greeted with a wide smile. He only groaned and rolled over as you entered, grinning from ear to ear.

“What the hell, [First]?” he drawled, sitting up and holding his head, which elicited another groan. “What happened?”

You shushed him, and pushed him back down on the bed, put the folded towel on his forehead. “Come on. Do you want the corporal to think you’re in bed with a hangover instead of a stomach bug?” you chided.

“What stomach bug? I have a hangover for Maria’s sake!”

“Oh, can it,” you snapped. “At least Levi hasn’t come by yet.”

Not a second later did the door burst open to find the Lance Corporal peering into the room.

“Cadet [Last], what are you doing here? Auruo, what the hell are you doing in bed?” he snapped at you both.

Despite your irritation at the corporal, you still wanted to cover up for the poor blond. “I came to check in with Auruo, sir. I found him stumbling out in the halls this morning with the stomach bug.” You wrinkled your nose. “It was tough cleaning the stone, sir.”

His gray gaze pierced you like a knife as he read your expression, and you wanted to shrink back like all the others did. But you held your ground, and met his eyes with a smile. This seemed to make him fluster a little, but you were blunt enough not to notice.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” he grumbled. “[Last], you’re to stay here with Auruo.”

You spluttered in your shock. “S-sir?”

“You heard me.” He strode towards the door. “Stay with him until he gets better.” With that, he slammed the door, the sound of which you winced to.

“...I wonder what Eren did to make him so mad,” you murmured, fear still making you tingle. “What a douche.” You sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll be staying here,” you said. “Yay, no training for me.” Sarcasm dripped like a waterfall from your voice.

“Wow, that’s really reassuring, [First],” Auruo grumbled.

“Whatever.” You took the tray of last night’s tea. “I’ll just go get some breakfast.” You were out before he could tell you to get him some, too, despite your decision to get some for the both of you. (A/N: ...that sounded wrong.) You returned with two bowls of oatmeal, some dried fruit and the rest of last night’s honey, along with two tankards of water. You put a seat by his bed, which acted like a side table for you to put the tray on.

“Wow,” he said as you shut the door. “Thanks.”

“Whatever,” you grumbled, and mixed in the fruits and honey before handing him his bowl. You ate rather angrily for the morning.

“Why so upset?” he said as he ate more slowly. “Heichou’s fault?”

You scoffed. “Who else?” you grumbled. You both finished your breakfasts in silence, and you set them aside.

“...don’t you have anything else to do besides stay here with me?” he asked self-consciously.

“Well, Levi did tell me to stay here for your recovery.”

He only nodded, and lay back. Silence turned to story-filled conversation, turned into retching down the window at his bedside. At least that spot didn’t have anyone standing right below it; else you’d pay for that.

“So, what are you going to do about the corporal?” he asked as he wiped off the remains of last night’s alcohol that dripped down his chin with a wet towel.

“I don’t know,” you murmured, “and I really don’t care.” It took you the whole day to help him recover; there wasn’t a quick cure for a hangover, as far as you knew. There weren’t any aspirin at HQ, for all you knew. As the castle closed down for the night, you helped him take a sponge bath and into a fresh change of clothes for the night, without peeking of course.

“Hey,” he said before you could leave.

“Yeah?” You turned back to sit in the chair you sat in for hours on end that day.

“Thanks.” He smiled at you, a genuine one at that. “Sorry I pinned you down here for the day.”

You shrugged. “Ehh. Anything for a friend.” You smiled as well, happy you did something good for a change. “Now get some rest; you barely got any today because of all that talking and retching.” He wrinkled his nose as you laughed in your glee. “No seriously; you need to rest so you can help bust some cadets tomorrow.” You ruffled his hair as you tucked him in. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

You blew out the candle, and heard the covers shift as he lay on his side. With one last smile and a shake of your head, you stepped out the door, ready for your own lights-out.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions arise, as well as new rivalries.

    You were bright and early the next morning, last night’s awesome feeling carried over, and you strode down the hall, never having felt better as far as you remembered getting into the Scouting Legion. You greeted everyone with a smile as you strode down the hall, heading for Hanji’s office.

    “[First]!” You turned at the sound of your name to see Petra hurrying to catch up with you. “Going with Hanji today?”

    “Yup,” you replied. “I think she misses me.” You giggled. “You?”

    “Not sure,” she replied. “I’m heading to Levi’s for extra instructions. I think we’re training the kids today.”

    Bitter jealousy bit at your stomach, sour on your tongue. But you smiled anyway and bid her good-by.

     “Ah, [First]~!” Hanji practically tackled you into a bear hug. “I missed you!”

    “Choking, not breathing...!” you gasped, and she pulled away to meet your gaze. “I missed you too, Hanji.”

    “Where the hell have you been?” she half-screamed at you. “You—“

    “That’s enough, shittyglasses,” a curt voice cut in at the doorway. “[First] is coming with me today.”

    Your eyes widened. What did he need cleaning now?

    “Why? You had her the day before last and Auruo had her yesterday! Why can’t I have a chance with [First]?” She put on her best puppy-dog eyes and pouted at the corporal.

    “Because I need he help with the kids,” he grumbled. “I told her she would be demonstrating the next day but since that idiot Auruo needed her yesterday I might as well have her today. Got a problem with that?” Without another word he slammed the door, leaving Hanji to pout at you.

    “Relax, Hanji. Levi must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.” You smiled in spite of yourself; you still couldn’t believe Levi would personally request for you. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

    “Aww, give me a hug before you go!” She pulled you into a bear hug and you had to call in Moblit to help you pry her off your uniform before the folds could stay.

    And so here you were, clad in your maneuver gear, arms folded as you waited for Levi’s orders. He was busy telling the kids how to effectively clean the windows—I mean, how does cleaning the windows certify as training?

    “Oi, [Last].” You glanced up, brows raised. “Go make that gear useful.”

    With a soft huff you took out your pistols and shot up into the air, at the right window, gently placing your boots on the metal frames that separated the panes.  _It’s going to be a long day,_  you thought.

    “Okay, that’s enough excitement for the night,” Gunther said after everything had been cleared up. “Everyone to bed.”

    The sounds of wood scraping stone and boots thumping over the floor echoed in your ears and bounced off the walls as you and the others stepped out to the hall.

    “Whew!”

    You grinned as she flopped on her bed. “Had an exciting day?”

    She laughed. “Yeah.” She rolled over on her back. “So...” she trailed away, drawing out the ‘o’, and you glanced at her, eyebrow raised. “You and Auruo, eh?”

    This startled you, and the belt on your thigh snapped back into place with a slap. “W-what?” You laughed out loud, more in shock than anything else. “What makes you think that?”

    “I mean, I saw you coming from Auruo’s room totally disheveled and it’s pretty obvious that you and he, well....”

    “What? No! I’m not...he and I aren’t....” You groaned. Your denial only made her grin grow. “Come  _on_ , Petra; how am I supposed to be in love with Auruo? HE’s such a jerk, calling everyone else ‘brat’ and all.”

    “Well, he didn’t used to be so condescending,” she said, and you restarted taking off your harness. “He used to be so sweet and so nice, despite being grumpy all the time. He and I used to spend all of our time together and we’d just play in the sun after doing chores.”

    “How did you guys meet?”

    “Well, I was watering my mother’s plants when I saw this boy right there, and he asked if we could be friends. I asked my mum and she said ‘okay’, and then I spent the afternoon playing with him.” She sighed wistfully. “I wish we could go back to how things were before.”

    “Why? What happened?”

    “Well, the next time we met after we got separated was in the Survey Corps, he wasn’t the same because he...took after the captain and now he’s this...asshole.” She sighed.

    “So...you’re telling me that if he goes back to the way he was before...you’ll love him?” You gasped like Pewdiepie in realization.

    “W-what?” She flushed so hard she looked like she could blend in with Mikasa’s scarf.

    “I knew it!” you screamed. “I knew you had a thing for Auruo!” You started giggling like a little girl while she tried denying it.

    “Don’t deny it, girl!” you squeaked. “You got it bad!”

    “But I wasn’t the one having sex with him!”

    You were suddenly laughing out of shock. “W-what? What, no!”

    “I saw you!” she snapped. “I saw you come out of his room totally disheveled and flushed!”

    “Hah, and so what? I thought you were so  _in looo—“_

    “Cadet [Last].”

    You screamed, leaping backward onto your bed with Sasha’s crane stance at he doorway, only to realize that the captain was standing right there with his usual deadpan and a raised brow.

    “What the hell are you doing, fucking around?” he asked you. “My office, now.” With that, he slammed the door.

    You groaned. What were you in trouble for now?

    You leapt off the bed and tried to fit on your harness once more while dragging your boots and your jacket in your mouth as you made your way down the hall. Petra only laughed at you and you only wrinkled your nose at her in a feeble attempt at ‘I’ll get you later’.

    You’d successfully put on your harness, looked decent in your [color] [kind] shirt, and was currently putting on your right boot as you hopped on your left foot.

    “A-HA,” you cried out triumphantly. “GOTCHA—WOO-HOOA—!” But you tumbled backwards against a door, having lost your balance, and glanced up to see perfectly shined brown boots, trailing up to stormy gray eyes. You smiled sheepishly, as if it would make any difference.

    “Hi, sir.”

    “Tch.”

    You scrambled to your feet as he moved to take up some tea, and dusted yourself off as he leaned against his desk.

    “What the hell was that about Bossard?”

    You glanced up, startled. “Uh...sir?”

    “I said,” he glanced at you with piercing silver eyes, “what the fuck was that about you fucking with Bossard?”

    “Uhh....” You flushed red and scratched the back of your neck. How were you going to answer him this time? Not to mention the fact that you stepped out of Auruo’s room  _before_ Levi told you to stay with him. It was the morning after the blond had drunk so much, the day you told everyone he had the stomach bug. “I wasn’t, well,  _fucking_ ”—you winced—“with Auruo, sir. I said—“

    “Cut it with that ‘sir’ shit,” he grumbled.

    “I said that he had a stomach bug the day before, but it started the night before last, and I said that I’d stay with him until morning so that if he needed anything I would be there for him.”

    You jumped as something slammed on the warm wooden surface of his desk. Levi had slammed the teacup far harder than he’d intended to. For once, you trembled. He never called you for anything at night, at least not this late at night, or for something as trivial as sleeping with Auruo.  _I mean, why should he care for someone like me?_

    “Continue.”

    “He did tell me to stay the night with him, and the next morning Petra caught me in a state of undress. She must have thought the wrong thing, even when I told her it wasn’t that.”

    There was silence. Terse, tight silence until he broke it, voice quiet.

    “Do you like him?”

    “S-sir?” He glared at you. “L-Levi?”

    “Do you like Auruo?”

    “Uhh...yes?” You blinked. It was a nice, safe answer.

    “Okay.” His voice was quiet, just a little over a whisper. “Dismissed.”

    You swallowed, but departed nonetheless.

    “What did he want?” Petra asked as you changed into sleeping clothes.

    “He wanted to know what was that about,” you gave her ‘the eye’, “ _fucking_  with Auruo?”

    “W-what?” She smiled nervously. “What are you talking about?”

    “Apparently, a little bird told him that I was screwing with Bossard two nights ago.” You eyed her suspiciously. “Was it  _you,_ perhaps, Petra?  _Hmmm?_ ”

    “I’m sorry!” she squeaked. “Levi wanted to know what was bothering me and, well....”

    You sighed. “Oh, get to sleep,” you grumbled, and turned over in our covers.


	6. Chapter Six

            “He’s crazy, I tell you!” you said, exasperated as you paced up and down before Hanji’s desk the next morning. “First he tells me to get out of his office, then sends me to take care of Auruo, then he bluntly  _asks_ , right out of nowhere if I’ve had sex with the guy?” You huffed in indignation.

            Hanji only sat behind her desk, elbows on the table, fingers interwoven as she pondered with you. “Well, he  _is_ the cleaning fairy,” she said. You rolled your eyes; she had a point.

            You sat down, your face in your hands, and sighed. “It’s like...it’s like he’s taking Petra so seriously. I mean, what’s up with her?”

            Hanji raised a brow. “How is Petra in this?”

            “Well, obviously she was the one who told him about what happened,” you snorted. “She was the only one who saw me step out of Bossard’s room disheveled.”

            “And...you’re telling me about this because...?”

            “Because it’s so frustrating to know that Auruo wants her and she’s my friend and she’s going after Levi when Levi should be with me!”

            Hanji’s eyes widened. “So you  _want_  Levi?”

            “No, I mean, I don’t  _want_ Levi, but Petra’s hogging him all to herself and Auruo’s feeling so alone and she doesn’t even know that he’s just  _dying_ to get a hold of her!”

            “Who? Levi?”

            You rolled your eyes. “Auruo, of course!” You huffed angrily. “She is  _so_  dense sometimes!”

            “Then why don’t you just get her hitched with Auruo?”

            “Because she’s after Levi!”

            “And you’re raving about her wanting Levi because—“

            “Because I want Levi!”

            Realizing what you said, you slapped your hand across your mouth, flushing beet red as Hanji’s face broke into a smile.

            “Then why don’t we get you hitched up with Levi then?”

            “No!” you squeaked. “Don’t! He...” A wave of sadness hit you, and your throat tightened. “He hates me.” Your voice was barely a whisper as you stared at your lap.

            “Now, why would he hate you?” she asked smilingly. “You do his room, you do his bath, you pick up after me, you pick up his tea, you—“

            “He just does!” you spat, tears streaming down your cheeks, glaring at her. “You don’t understand; you’ve never been in love with a guy before.”

            “We-ell, that’s why I love titans: no fussing!” She grinned widely and you slapped her upper arm. She pouted, rubbing the sore.

            You sniffed, and rubbed at your eyes and cheeks. “I better go.”

            “Sure,” she said, and hugged you, nice and tight.

            “Thanks for listening to me, Hanji,” you mumbled.

            “Ehh. Beats getting chased around.” You grinned, and went on your way.

            But you weren’t the only one out there ranting about your lack of love life that day. Oh, no.

            Erwin had summoned Levi after hearing from Hanji about why said commander found you so distraught when he passed by Hanji’s office (even knowing it wasn’t his business but hey, even senior officers want in on things). And now the cleaning fairy sat before Erwin’s desk, arms folded across his chest as the latter tried to pry the words out of Levi’s dirty mouth.

            “What was this about [First] sleeping with Auruo?” he started.

            “[First] stayed in the idiot’s room the night before I gave her the order to stay with him the whole day,” Levi replied flatly. “Not that I care, of course.”

            A thick brow rose. “Why do you say that?”

            “Because.” Levi said it and glared intently at the other man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This only led to a questioning glance as a reply, the other brow rising, and Levi scoffed.

            “Dense idiot.”

            “Wait a minute. What am I missing here?” Erwin fought back a smirk. “Do you like her?”

            “I don’t like her,” he growled.

            “So...should I transfer her to become Hanji’s—or my—assistant instead?”

            The slam startled Erwin, making him jerk back as Levi leaned over the table, face contorted in rage before he caught himself. A corner of the commander’s lips twitched upward as the man fought to keep it down.

            “I take it that’s a no?”

            “No,” Levi growled through his teeth.

            “Why not?” Erwin glanced at the door. “She is a formidable soldier, not to mention pretty and—“

            Levi very nearly flew across the table as Erwin continued, but instead stormed out the door.

            “Levi, wait.”

            Erwin’s voice was quiet, commanding, and Levi couldn’t help but stop.

            “There is one other thing.”

            Levi turned his head in acknowledgement.

            “What’s this about you and Petra?”

            The brunet turned to glare at the blond in confusion. “What about Petra?”

            “That’s what I’m asking you.” Erwin had returned to his paperwork for a moment before glancing up and leaning on the table. “What about her?”

            Thin, dark brows furrowed together some more, his expression mixed. He was sure Erwin asked him about what’s going on between him and Petra and now the commander wants to know the corporal’s impression of Petra?

            “She brings me tea, knows what I want, is a better woman than all the brats combined. N—“  _Not that [First] is a brat_.  _She brings me tea, knows what I want, has a better definition of ‘clean’._ “That’s all.”

            “That’s all?” Erwin said, as if disappointed by the lack of words. “Nothing else?”

            “Why would she be anything else?” Levi growled, impatient and irritated.

            “I don’t know,” Erwin shrugged. “She’s cute and kind and perfect, you know, considering what we have here now.” He said it nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “She may well be young, but we’re not getting any younger either.” He drew his fingers along his chin. “Don’t you think about settling down or something?”

            “Why should I be?”

            “I don’t know. We’re old enough to be Eren’s father, for goodness’ sakes. And we don’t know if we should take a few moments off planning the next expedition to see the finer things in life, don’t you think?” Erwin smiled despite himself.

            Levi only huffed, thinking just how stupid this meeting had been, and stormed out, the door creaking on its hinges.

            “Oh, and Levi....”

            The brunet stopped and grit his teeth. What now?

            “Choose. Before things get any worse.”

            Levi’s frown disappeared, and he glanced over his shoulder towards his mentor for so many years, hunched over paperwork, calloused fingers wrapped around a quill as he signed and made notes. Only now had Levi noticed the bags under Erwin’s usually strong blue eyes and the tired shoulders on which the fate of humanity rested.

_We’re not getting any younger, either._

            With that, he gently closed the door, deep in thought, and Erwin glanced up, unable to fight the smile that broke on his features.

             _We got him._

             _Time for step two._


	7. Chapter 7

    Days passed. Erwin had requested you to come over daily and before long, everyone recognized you as the commander's--albeit unofficial--assistant. Well, nearly everyone. Levi was as seething as ever.  
  
    You, on the other hand, actually liked working with Erwin. You found it a pleasant change; it was quieter and more methodical than working with Hanji and less stressful and strenuous than being with Levi. It was actually nice to work sitting down. Moreover, Erwin was far better company than Levi, and you dared admit, Hanji.  
  
    You frowned. It was far better like this, anyway; Levi could spend more quality time with Petra without your intervention...or you seeing them. Erwin respected you far better than Levi, was taller than Levi, was more respectable than Levi--  
  
    A call of your name shook you out of your thoughts, and you glanced up to see the commander’s worried gaze as he sat before his desk. “Are you okay?”  
  
    “Yes, sir; why?”  
  
    “You seemed upset about something.”  
  
    “Ah!” you exclaimed in realization. “It’s nothing, sir! I was just trying to remember something.” You smiled sheepishly.  
  
    He smiled softly as well. “Why don’t we forgo formalities? At least when it’s only the two of us?”  
  
    “O-okay.” Your cheeks flushed. Aside from Hanji and that one time with Levi, Erwin was the only other who asked. “Erwin,” you said slowly, tentatively.  
  
    His smile widened slightly, and, realizing he was staring, he whipped his head to the papers in his hands. You giggled softly to yourself as his cheeks were stained pink, and as you returned to work you felt your cheeks tingle as well. You shook your head; there was no way you were falling for the commander.  
  
    You found yourself looking forward to your working with Erwin, to the point that people started noticing that you were heading into the commander’s office first thing in the morning with a bright smile on your face, which was not only a bit off for someone like you, but if anyone recalled you used to do the same for the lance corporal. At this, they started teasing you about it, but you only shrugged them off. Something you liked doing was something worth doing, and you liked working with Erwin.

    And oh, how Levi noticed. He noticed how you were somehow much happier, much more cheerful. he noticed how much more tolerant you were with the kids and--probably especially--Hanji. He also noticed how often you started avoiding him when you can, only sparing him the usual greeting whenever you crossed paths in the halls. You didn’t bring him his usual pot anymore, you didn’t come up to clean Hanji’s work--or her pranks--anymore, you didn’t pop in and ask if he needed help for something or something you could do for him.  
  
    He didn’t just pay attention to you, though. He started second-guessing erwin as well: during mealtimes, during weekly training and assessments, whenever he was with Erwin, with or without you.  
  
    And soon, it seemed that you were constantly with Erwin, save for assessments, training, mealtimes, and of course during the night and in the showers (heaven forbid, Levi hoped). But that didn’t mean you both didn’t have to interact any chance you could: eye contact, small talk, a pat on the back, a nudge with an elbow. All of a sudden, things were crashing down on Levi, and there was the sole realization.  
  
    Erwin was simply just better than him.  
  
    “Heichou?”  
  
    Levi grunted in acknowledgement as he stared into the papers he brought to dinner.  
  
    “Is anything wrong with you these days? You seem off.”  
  
    He stared at Petra for a moment before turning away. “I’m not,” he mumbled tiredly.  
  
    The blonde frowned. Lately Levi was furrowing his brows more and was more irritable than usual, snapping at cadets and even more so at Hanji. The circles around his eyes were growing darker, and he was starting to doze off on his work. Petra had no idea why he was not himself, but for some reason Hanji was ecstatic about it. Petra thought it meant Hanji could play more pranks on Levi, but that would only make Levi growl instead of having his usual outburst. No, pranks couldn’t be it.  
  
    Hanji, on the other hand, enjoyed watching from the background, but Erwin was getting sidetracked. You weren't supposed to fall in love with Erwin, and Erwin wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. You were supposed to go with Auruo because then Levi would start fighting Auruo and Petra would start fighting you and eventually people will come to terms with their feelings and things would settle and everyone would be happy. But what was Erwin doing, schmoozing up to you when you were Levi's to begin with?  
  
    "Erwin?" she called, knocking on the door of the commander's office. You weren't there at the moment; Erwin had sent you for a relaxing bath after you complained of tired muscles.  
     
    "Yes, Hanji," he acknowledged, peering over his glasses towards the door. "What is it?"  
  
    "The brunette squad leader closed the door and sat before Erwin at his desk, her usually inquisitive golden gaze unusually serious. "Erwin," she said again, voice equally grave, "the plan."  
  
    The commander clicked his tongue and leaned back in his chair, sighing. He swung and shook his head: he had nothing to say. He'd been caught red-handed.  
  
    "You can't love her, Erwin," she insisted.  
  
    "Can't a man be selfish once in a while, Hanji?" he growled at her, blue eyes blazing.  
  
    The woman was unfazed. "You can't!" she replied. "You'll only get hurt, and so will she."  
  
    Erwin bowed his head. "But I can't stop it, Hanji." He lifted his gaze to hers, and she could see much sadness in his. "I can't stop this, this...feeling." He glanced at the vacant couch, where you usually sat on to work in the morning and after noon, and lounged on during the evening, and saw the focused expression on your face, your relaxed figure, your sweet smile. With that, he allowed a soft smile himself. He turned to Hanji once more.  
  
    "I love her, Hanji," he said with a quiet fierceness, "and nothing or no one is going to stop me."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin falls.

    Days passed. Erwin had requested you to come over daily and before long, everyone recognized you as the commander's--albeit unofficial--assistant. Well, nearly everyone. Levi was as seething as ever.  
  
    You, on the other hand, actually liked working with Erwin. You found it a pleasant change; it was quieter and more methodical than working with Hanji and less stressful and strenuous than being with Levi. It was actually nice to work sitting down. Moreover, Erwin was far better company than Levi, and you dared admit, Hanji.  
  
    You frowned. It was far better like this, anyway; Levi could spend more quality time with Petra without your intervention...or you seeing them. Erwin respected you far better than Levi, was taller than Levi, was more respectable than Levi--  
  
    A call of your name shook you out of your thoughts, and you glanced up to see the commander’s worried gaze as he sat before his desk. “Are you okay?”  
  
    “Yes, sir; why?”  
  
    “You seemed upset about something.”  
  
    “Ah!” you exclaimed in realization. “It’s nothing, sir! I was just trying to remember something.” You smiled sheepishly.  
  
    He smiled softly as well. “Why don’t we forgo formalities? At least when it’s only the two of us?”  
  
    “O-okay.” Your cheeks flushed. Aside from Hanji and that one time with Levi, Erwin was the only other who asked. “Erwin,” you said slowly, tentatively.  
  
    His smile widened slightly, and, realizing he was staring, he whipped his head to the papers in his hands. You giggled softly to yourself as his cheeks were stained pink, and as you returned to work you felt your cheeks tingle as well. You shook your head; there was no way you were falling for the commander.  
  
    You found yourself looking forward to your working with Erwin, to the point that people started noticing that you were heading into the commander’s office first thing in the morning with a bright smile on your face, which was not only a bit off for someone like you, but if anyone recalled you used to do the same for the lance corporal. At this, they started teasing you about it, but you only shrugged them off. Something you liked doing was something worth doing, and you liked working with Erwin.

    And oh, how Levi noticed. He noticed how you were somehow much happier, much more cheerful. he noticed how much more tolerant you were with the kids and--probably especially--Hanji. He also noticed how often you started avoiding him when you can, only sparing him the usual greeting whenever you crossed paths in the halls. You didn’t bring him his usual pot anymore, you didn’t come up to clean Hanji’s work--or her pranks--anymore, you didn’t pop in and ask if he needed help for something or something you could do for him.  
  
    He didn’t just pay attention to you, though. He started second-guessing erwin as well: during mealtimes, during weekly training and assessments, whenever he was with Erwin, with or without you.  
  
    And soon, it seemed that you were constantly with Erwin, save for assessments, training, mealtimes, and of course during the night and in the showers (heaven forbid, Levi hoped). But that didn’t mean you both didn’t have to interact any chance you could: eye contact, small talk, a pat on the back, a nudge with an elbow. All of a sudden, things were crashing down on Levi, and there was the sole realization.  
  
    Erwin was simply just better than him.  
  
    “Heichou?”  
  
    Levi grunted in acknowledgement as he stared into the papers he brought to dinner.  
  
    “Is anything wrong with you these days? You seem off.”  
  
    He stared at Petra for a moment before turning away. “I’m not,” he mumbled tiredly.  
  
    The blonde frowned. Lately Levi was furrowing his brows more and was more irritable than usual, snapping at cadets and even more so at Hanji. The circles around his eyes were growing darker, and he was starting to doze off on his work. Petra had no idea why he was not himself, but for some reason Hanji was ecstatic about it. Petra thought it meant Hanji could play more pranks on Levi, but that would only make Levi growl instead of having his usual outburst. No, pranks couldn’t be it.  
  
    Hanji, on the other hand, enjoyed watching from the background, but Erwin was getting sidetracked. You weren't supposed to fall in love with Erwin, and Erwin wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. You were supposed to go with Auruo because then Levi would start fighting Auruo and Petra would start fighting you and eventually people will come to terms with their feelings and things would settle and everyone would be happy. But what was Erwin doing, schmoozing up to you when you were Levi's to begin with?  
  
    "Erwin?" she called, knocking on the door of the commander's office. You weren't there at the moment; Erwin had sent you for a relaxing bath after you complained of tired muscles.  
     
    "Yes, Hanji," he acknowledged, peering over his glasses towards the door. "What is it?"  
  
    "The brunette squad leader closed the door and sat before Erwin at his desk, her usually inquisitive golden gaze unusually serious. "Erwin," she said again, voice equally grave, "the plan."  
  
    The commander clicked his tongue and leaned back in his chair, sighing. He swung and shook his head: he had nothing to say. He'd been caught red-handed.  
  
    "You can't love her, Erwin," she insisted.  
  
    "Can't a man be selfish once in a while, Hanji?" he growled at her, blue eyes blazing.  
  
    The woman was unfazed. "You can't!" she replied. "You'll only get hurt, and so will she."  
  
    Erwin bowed his head. "But I can't stop it, Hanji." He lifted his gaze to hers, and she could see much sadness in his. "I can't stop this, this...feeling." He glanced at the vacant couch, where you usually sat on to work in the morning and after noon, and lounged on during the evening, and saw the focused expression on your face, your relaxed figure, your sweet smile. With that, he allowed a soft smile himself. He turned to Hanji once more.  
  
    "I love her, Hanji," he said with a quiet fierceness, "and nothing or no one is going to stop me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! It's part eight and I've done it in school xD And no, I still don't have internet or laptop capabilities *shh*
> 
> Well! What do we have here, Erwin's coming full circle into the picture now! And the only reason why is because I really like Erwin (the reader-insert fandom headcanon) but you'll see that at the end of the chapter I've put in a but of that 'bull-personality-that-which-is-this-seemingly-heartless-commander-that-throws-away-his-humanity', if in the anime for the salvation of humanity, in this series it's for himself. Not that I'm antagonizing him; he's an awesome and a sweet commander, if you think about it. :) And I believe I've said fairly enough to see him as an antagonist ;-;
> 
> ANYWAY there will be more Erwin from now on, but things will come together in it's own time. n.n


	9. Chapter Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's mistake.

“Why don’t you get some fresh air?”

You and Erwin had been working on paperwork for hours on end that day, from morning until late afternoon. The only time you had stepped out was when you went to get your lunches. You raised your head, glancing up at the commander from your position on his couch.

“Sir?” you blinked, confused.

He set his pen down and strode over to you, bent over papers on the coffee table.

“Do you want to join me for a walk?” He seemed nervous as he said this; heck, he was even glancing away with a light blush tainting his cheeks!

You smiled softly. Suddenly everything you had thought of and all your doubts about the commander to be was thrust out the window completely, and you couldn’t help thinking just how cute he looked.

“Of course” was your reply, and you set the papers down, standing and smiling up at him. He smiled as well, and gestured to the door. You headed for the exit, and swung open the wooden panel.

He joined you down the hall, and there was an awkward silence between you both. He didn’t even know how to strike up a conversation with a lady he ‘respected more than the others’, as he liked to put it, and you really didn’t know what to say in fear of disrespect.

“Do you remember when Hanji found Sawney and Bean?” he said suddenly.

You blinked up at him before your lips stretched in a smile. “She was ecstatic! I thought she would just faint from just looking at them.” You both began to talk animatedly like old friends, you narrating one of the days of misadventures with Hanji and Moblit and him shaking his head and smiling at the brunette squad leader’s undoing.

“Where are we going?” you asked Erwin as you noticed his steps grow purposeful.

“I thought maybe you’d want to walk outside,” he said. “I’ve been meaning to check on the cadets.”

“O-oh.” Looks like no matter where you went, he was still the stoic, methodical commander you saw him as right from recruitment. “Are we going to bring our gear?”

His eyes took on a thoughtful glint, but he shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

You only nodded as you followed him out, past the doors and past the walls of headquarters. There, in the afternoon light, the trainees flew up, down and around as Levi, Hanji and Mike put in comments and helped them out (although the kids did think Levi wasn’t much help, calling them ‘shitty brats’ after all).

“Hey, look!” Sasha called out. “It’s [First]!”

That seemed to make everyone pause in relief, and you waved at them smilingly. They waved back, and as they each took one step towards you, “Oi brats!” Levi snapped. “Focus!”

They groaned, and went back to work.

“Quite a handful, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” you replied as you walked on. “You should sit with them some time.” Erwin hummed in response as you made your way towards Hanji and Mike.

“[First]!” Hanji screamed, and engulfed you in a bear hug in which you strained to breathe. Over your shoulder, Hanji glared at Erwin, and she pulled back to smile brightly at you. “Erwin finally let you out!”

You rolled your eyes. “Not as if I was caged in the first place,” you smirked.

“But!” she exclaimed, still not letting go of you. “I haven’t seen you in weeks!” You shrugged, but let her hug you. Of course, you didn’t see her give Erwin a glare over your shoulder, or Erwin set his jaw. She pulled back, the happiest-slash-most worried expression on her face once more. “Is Erwin taking prisoners now?”

You laughed. “No, no, I’m not his prisoner. He just keeps me busy with all his paperwork is all.”

“That’s the same thing!”

The rest of the superiors laughed, save for Levi, of course. He glared at Erwin, who gave no indication he recognized Levi’s jealousy (neither did Levi, of course).

Erwin, in turn, was tense. Hanji was already on his tail for falling for you, and now suspiciously keeping you from her or from Levi was getting on her nerves more and more. Levi was bound to notice, plan or no plan, and Erwin knew it was going to come to a head some day.

Mike, quiet as ever, noticed whatever was going on between the blond and the brunet, piquing his interest. What was going on, he thought, and what was wrong? Why was Erwin a bit freer than usual, why was Levi as impatient as ever, and why was Hanji looking like she was swallowing crap?

You, on the other hand, had a knack for being dense and sensitive in the wrongest times. At that point, you really didn’t notice anything other than training and the officers bonding a little while you were there, and Levi just standing there. Hanji thanked the stars for that; she didn’t want you to know you were, well, being manipulated. Just not in the way that she expected.

“Ouf!”

You were quick to raise your head as your ears pricked, and saw that Jean had crashed into a tree. You facepalmed.

“Jean, why don’t you just focus on your own gear instead of Eren’s? Unless you like Eren.” There were a lot of ‘oohs’ as the blond grumbled, “I wasn’t looking at Eren.”

You folded your arms over your chest, jutting your hip out. “Oh? So you were looking at Mikasa then?” There were more ‘oohs’, louder this time as Connie jeered at Jean.

“Ouch,” Ymir hissed, smirking.

“I wasn’t looking at Mikasa!” he snapped at you. “A butterfly distracted me!”

“And when you’re on the battlefield, will you let a butterfly distract you?” you shot back. Even if Jean was taller than you, you leered up at him with a menacing gaze. “I’d heard enough stories of the maneuver gear ace of the 104th, but this takes the cake. Stable duty for a week,” you deadpanned, “and no switching with Reiner.” Jean’s shoulder slumped, and your gaze swept over the rest of the squad. “Well, what’re you all waiting for? The titans have had time to devour Stohess already!” The kids flew off, and you watched.

A ghost of a smile hovered over Levi’s lips. That’s my girl, he thought unconsciously.

“Wow,” Erwin muttered, blue eyes wide with awe. “Come to think of it, I’ve never seen her in action before.”

Levi whipped his head towards his superior with a glare, but said nothing.

Plan B is go. “Erwin, do you mind if [First] takes my place supervising? I still have a few reports to do before I give them to you, and I’m sure Mike needs to be elsewhere.”

Erwin glared into Hanji’s equally mad brown gaze, and the air between them sparked with tension.

“[First]?”

You turned back to Erwin. “Oh, I don’t mind,” you said. “You suggested I take a breather from the papers, and I really would prefer this right now.” Your eyes were regretful as you looked at him.

He sighed; Erwin had no choice. “All right,” he conceded. “But mind you, we still have a stack to finish.” He couldn’t help putting that in, feeling a little insecure that you wouldn’t come over to say good night as usual.

But Levi’s ears pricked at this, and he gave Erwin a full-on glare. What were you two doing without his knowledge?

You only nodded, and Hanji led Erwin by the arm, pulling him towards the castle. As part of the facade he laughed along with her, and you felt a little sad. Maybe Erwin was happier with Hanji, you thought, your heart wrenching a little.

You shook your head. Never mind that; you had trainees to help out.

Mike hung back a little, but followed behind the commander and the lady squad leader. It wasn’t any of his business, he thought, but even he was interested in a little gossip. It was something of a break from all this titan madness and the impending doom that hung over their heads.

Alone at last with you, Levi took up a position beside you as you watched everyone else hide in the trees.

“Oh,” you said, half-startled. “Hello, Levi.”

It’s safe to say now that the Special Ops was there as well, training with the rest of the kids, only just peering out of the shadows to look out for any cadets that they could take down or that could find them. Unfortunately, once Petra saw that Levi had sided by you, she decided to get out of hiding and make an approach.

“Good afternoon, [First]!” she said cheerfully, and you swallowed your annoyance at her overly-excited tone and her too-happy smile that veiled something else.

“Petra,” Levi snapped, “I told you to—”

Giggles erupted in all sides, and the kids tackled Petra in a hug, all in turn. You chuckled yourself, and took a step back. Petra emerged, small as Krista, from the group, dusting herself off.

“Okay, you brats got Petra,” Levi called out, “now go find the others.” The kids took off, leaving you, a disgruntled Petra, and a seething Levi.

Petra didn’t miss the heat of his steel gray eyes.

“L-Lance Corporal, sir—”

“What am I going to tell in today’s report, huh, Petra? That you were ambushed in the open by titan brats?” he shouted at her. “I thought you were good enough to be a part of my squad, a reason why I chose you, but are you trying to prove me wrong by getting ambushed by kids?”

    Any expression you had was replaced by sympathy and horror. Levi was calling out Petra so roughly that even your hardened heart for your friend felt pity on her. But when you realized she must have had instructions from Levi and was there from the start of the whole session, you only scowled seriously, all feeling leaving your system but contempt. You wouldn’t go against Levi’s orders, not like that.

Petra only hung her head like a child being scolded by a parent. She was innocent, for all she knew.

But Levi was having none of that.

“Go back inside, Petra.” He said no more as he waved the blonde away, and you stared after her with undisguised disdain. She pleaded with amber eyes, but you gave nothing of it. You knew she deliberately disobeyed orders just to get close to Levi. You just knew it. She stalked away, head down and shoulders slumped.

Levi sighed, and you whipped your head back to face him. Hesitantly you reached over to pat his back. When he didn’t move you felt more confident, and put your other hand on his arm.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it,” you said. You didn’t mean that, either; you were just being polite.

He sighed again. “Why am I surrounded by idiots,” he grumbled.

You jerked back, the full force of his words hitting you like a titan swatting you with the back of its hand. It left you breathless, and you stepped back, head bowed to hide your tears.

“Is that how you look at me?” you whispered, loud enough for him to hear. “As an idiot?”

He turned in a flash, and found tears streaming down your face. He reached to you without thinking, but your own hands flashed out. You jerked back, taking a retreating step, as you snarled.

“So I’m an idiot, is that it! Is Erwin an idiot!”

He froze, gray eyes wide with shock. “[F-First], that’s not—”

“Not how you think of me?” You were too angry to realize you’d just shocked the unshockable Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. “Then what am I, chopped liver?”

“[First], I didn’t mean—”

“Of course you didn’t,” you growled. “That’s what they always say.”

Levi grit his teeth. You weren’t listening!

“[First], if you would just listen—”

“I won’t listen!” you screamed at him. “I won’t listen because you’ve never listened to me, and I won’t—”

You stopped in your shock. Levi had just hugged you.

But the pain of him not seeking you out, not saving you from Erwin, not even flat out listening to you split your heart in a few million pieces, and you shoved him away, as strong as you could muster.

“No!” you shrieked. “I won’t be fooled again!” The tears fell freely as you raced back to headquarters, leaving a group of cadets and a confused Lance Corporal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 1-28-15: Sorry for the long wait! I know it's been quite a while since I updated Mismatch, but that doesn't really mean that I've forgotten you guys, huh?
> 
> UH-OH. Looks like someone had a little slip! I know I left Auruo out of this, and I'm sorry, but he's not so much directly involved in whatever fights' going on as he's involved in his own emotions, pride and confidence. Okay, so that was a little spoiler, but if you look at it.... :)


	10. Chapter Men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mismatch.

You rushed up to your room, flopping down onto your bed. You sobbed into your pillow, not really caring who heard you.

_Stupid, stupid_ _,_  you thought. Levi was right; you were an idiot. You were an idiot for hoping that Levi would love you, you were wrong to have thought he would at least have feelings for you.

It was well after sunset that Erwin decided to start looking for you. You hadn’t reported back, and there was no word of your whereabouts. He searched the first place you’d be at this time: in your room. But when he swung open the door to your quarters, you squeaked in fear, backing up against the wall.

His eyes were wide with shock at your state. Your cheeks were flushed bright red, your eyes puffy and wet from crying. You sniffled pitifully, hiccuping madly. Your usually neat hair was a mess, and you hadn’t bothered to take off your muddy boots before climbing onto your bed. His heart practically broke when he saw the intensity of hurt in your wide eyes. One step forward was enough for you to try disappearing into the wall.

“Oh, [First]--”

“Go away!” you cried, and once seeing your sadness reflecting in his cool blue eyes, your voice faltered. “Go away.”

Erwin’s conscience won out, and he went over to pull you in his embrace. You struggled in your pride, but emotion took over and, comforted by his familiarity and his presence, you just cried into his shirt. Your earlier stern and strong figure was now slumped shoulders and shaking like a leaf.

You sat there for hours, alternating between drifting off to speak and sobbing all over again. You were too upset to eat, even when Erwin tried feeding you. And despite the work he had to do tonight, Erwin stayed with you, just holding you as you clutched his shirt, his jacket. Only when he was sure that you were sleeping soundly that he went back to work.

You woke up the next morning with a bad case of bedhead, puffy eyes, and sneezing, all alongside a whole-body migraine. You got up, a little woozy and, clutching the blanket, waddled out of the strange room and into Erwin's office.

The shock made your head hurt, and you hobbled over to the figure at the desk. You barely laid a hand on his shoulder when Erwin’s blond head shot up. The earth shifted beneath your feet, and you closed your eyes.

“O-oh. [First]--!”

But the floor never met your backside. The next thing you saw were an alarmed albeit tired set of ice blue eyes.

“Oh,” you breathed weakly. “Th-thank you.”

“You shouldn’t be up,” he murmured, sweeping [h/c] locks away. “You’re burning up, and you barely got any sleep last night.”

As if on cue, your mouth gaped in a huge yawn, and you were too tired to worry about his own sleepless night. A feeble squeal left your lips as he scooped you up into his arms. You huddled deeper into the blanket, closer to his warmth. He chuckled softly, a deep rumble in his chest, and he pressed his lips to your hair. He felt you smile, and he so he smiled as well.

You yawned hugely, lifting your fingers in an attempt to hide it, and the gentle rocking only made you even sleepier. You felt yourself settle on a mattress, and that was the end of it; you succumbed to sleep. Erwin tucked the covers around you, making a little mental note to bring up some food and medicine later.

Opening up a few dressers, he picked a few things to take with him to the shower, but Hanji stopped him in his office. The brunette sat square on his desk, arms folded across her chest and legs crossed, so unlike her tomboyish nature. Her head was bowed, auburn bangs strewn and hiding her eyes.

“What is it, Hanji?” Erwin asked quietly, closing the door to his room with a soft click.

“[First] has been missing since last night, Erwin.” She spoke with no malice, but no joy, either; it was an odd, muted calm that made the hairs of the back of his neck rise. She raised her head, looking straight at the door. “Do you know where she is?”

It was a knee-jerk reaction when he lifted his gaze at the news. He’d already known what to do the night before, and acting like it was no problem.

“I haven’t seen her,” he murmured, thick brows in a frown.

They’ve been together five years; of course he knew her well. But apparently not well enough to foresee her lunging at him.

He dropped the fresh clothes as she took fistfuls of the ones he was wearing. They felt odd and sticky, she realized; they were never as messy as this, not with Levi prowling around.

“Where is she?” she hissed at him, brown eyes wide and fierce. “Where did you hide her?”

His pale face was the usual image of calm and authority, but his voice was not. “As if I’m going to tell you.” His hands encircled her wrists, trying to pry her off.

Surprise flickered in her eyes and her brows rose with it. Erwin Smith, the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, sounded selfish for the first time.

“As if you’re not going to tell us.”

They turned to the door. Levi was leaning against the frame, arms and legs crossed as usual. But his frown was deeper, the storm grey eyes livid as ever.

“Levi.”

He clicked his tongue, and stepped in, swinging the door shut. “I didn’t think I’d live to see the day you turned greedy.”

The squad leader and the commander only stared at the corporal as he walked deeper into the office, and wrenched Hanji off Erwin. The brunette was flicked off to the side like she was no more than a little mouse, and plopped across the plush seat, face more shocked than anything else. Levi, on the other hand, faced Erwin off, silver glaring into ice blue.

“What is it you want, Levi?” Erwin half-growled, half-said.

“The location of the missing cadet,  _Commander_.”

The blond’s jaw locked. “As if I’d tell you.”

Even at thirty kilos heavier than him, even with years of experience and training, Erwin staggered back and down to his knees in the force of Levi’s punch. He gasped, and swallowed the metallic taste on his tongue. He had no time to react, however, as Levi, lifted Erwin up by the collar.

“ _Where the fuck is she?_ ” he growled, nose to nose with the commander.

“E-Erwin?”

Everyone in the room turned to the door to the side, and saw you there, scratching your eye. To Hanji’s and Levi’s horror, somehow you were half-naked, even if the shirt you wore extended to your thighs. The collar even hid your neck.

To Levi, that was enough.

“You sick bastard!” he roared, and threw his knee to Erwin’s stomach.

“N-no!” you screeched weakly. “H-Hanji, do something!”

But Hanji was still taking you in. How did this happen? How did you get to Erwin? How did he touch you?

How did it  _feel_?

You’ve been with her well enough to know the crazed look in her eyes meant she was enjoying herself. But this one...it was as if she was on her breaking point.

She crouched on her feet, advancing as if you were prey.

“H-Hanji?” You quivered on your cold, bare feet as you stared at her. The look on her wasn’t real, she wasn’t normal. Tears streamed down your face; you didn’t know what was going on.

“Hanji, no!” You sprang out of the way as she pounced, only to slam her head on the door behind you. You dashed away, skirting the chaos the men were making in the middle of the room, but Hanji only hared after you, even out the door.

“H-help!” you screamed.

In your state, what you called running was actually stumbling over your own legs, and Hanji slammed you against the wall. You were too sick to do anything remotely aggressive, and you just hung there limply, breaths coming in gasps, a weak hold on her wrists.

“H-hanji,” you whispered hoarsely, chokingly. She was so close; all you could see were the brown eyes that bore past the glass and into yours, wide and frenzied.

“How?” she breathed. “How could you have gotten past his defenses?”

“Wh-whose?” you replied, feeling her grip tighten. Utter confusion made your head whirl, and your lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen.

“[First]!”

The grip on your neck disappeared, and you fell to the ground, chest heaving. You looked up, and Auruo was there. He probably threw Hanji off, you thought.

He bent down to check on you, hands gentle on your face. You only looked at him, his face blurring in and out of focus.

A body crashed out of Erwin’s office, and you and Auruo jerked your gazes to the brawl that moved outside. Levi was bent over his own knees, bleeding from his hairline and shoulders shuddering. Erwin stepped out of the room, uniform bloodied and rumpled. Whose it was, nobody knew; he, too, was bleeding from his face.

“Stop it,” you whispered in vain. The blond before you glanced down at you, stunned. What was going on? This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Stop it!” Your voice was no more than a murmur to the men; Erwin picked Levi up by the collar and snarled something that didn’t reach your ears. Levi grit his teeth, growling through clenched teeth, and was flung in your direction. The brunet landed by your feet, and, summoning all your strength, you reached for the corporal.

“Le-Levi,” you whimpered, [s/c] fingers threading through his hair.

He glanced up, making the mistake of meeting your eyes. He looked absolutely pitiful, never mind the grime and blood on his face; even without his injuries, he looked haggard and unkempt, his usually stoic silver gaze scant and empty. Yet as he recognized your face, those eyes glistened in the dim hall, and his shoulders shuddered. His hand seized your wrist, and pressed his cheek to your palm.

_I’m sorry._

You coughed, drops streaking down your cheeks. Through the tears you could see his sorry face, and his other hand reached up to caress your face. But before you could react, before he could reach you, Erwin had caught Levi by the collar.

_He’s probably a better choice._ A thought flashed in his head in a single moment.

“No!” you screeched in fear. Levi had released you, the rough yet gentle touch leaving your [s/c] skin. You reached for him, too late.

“No!” You lunged for him, tackling Erwin to the ground. Three bodies fell to the stone floor, one unmoving, another thrown a little way away, the last on top of another.

“Don’t do this!”

“Why shouldn’t I?” He wiped away blood on his lips.

“Because you don’t hurt people! You save them!”

“And what if it doesn’t matter now?”

“Y-you don’t understand!”

“No,” he snarled, “it’s you who doesn’t understand!” You flinched, cowering back a few steps. Erwin stood up. “You don’t understand that in here or out there, it’s do or die! Nobody has enough time anymore, not for anything. If you want something, you grab it. And you were too slow to get it.”

You looked up at the commander, looming over you, [e/c] eyes wide with fear and confusion. What was he saying?

“What’s the reason why nobody’s ever so easy on the cadets? What’s the reason why Braus steals all the food? What’s the reason why I’m being selfish all of a sudden? What’s the other reason you’re so hard on everyone else?” He laughed, a booming, eerie laughter you didn’t understand either. “Nobody has time for a lot of niceties anymore, [First]. People are dying and have died right before my eyes, on my hands.” He raised his palms, bloodied and scarred and rugged from training and expeditions. He fell to his knees before you; there was no mistaking the streams on his face in the candlelight.

Four other people waited with bated breath for your next move, after seeing the gore their commander could do.

 

_What would you do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tennnnnnnn
> 
> Well, that escalated quickly. The hype is coming! D:
> 
> There's no pairing label because there's a lot of crap going on already, and I'm not ready to name any at this point.


	11. Mismatch End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dimension where Erwin gets the girl.

...if things were about to get any worse, you could say that you were grateful the world tilted in your vision, and you went down with it.  
  
The next time you opened your eyes was when warm sunlight lit the room a soft gold.  
  
"Mmh."  
  
"[First]?"  
  
You turned your head to see a familiar pale face with a bandaged forehead. "Erwin?" You raised your hand, and he enclosed it with both of his. "Wh-what happened?"  
  
"You fainted," he murmured, "in the corridor."  
  
"I...I did?" You tried sitting up, but pain exploded in your head. "Ah— _ow."_ You retreated to your pillow. "How long was I out?"  
  
"A day and a half."  
  
"And what happened since...?"  
  
"You had a bad case of the flu. Nobody's caught it and nobody knows why, but one of the girls says it was an allergy of yours that triggered it. Are you allergic to anything?"  
  
"Um." You frowned, thinking. "Pollen. Hay fever?"  
  
"Hmm. Next time you had better be more truthful in your reports, Miss [Last]." He eyed you seriously, and you just grinned sheepishly. He smiled gently in return, and his knuckles brushed your cheek. "I've missed your smile," he hummed.  
  
You smiled as well, leaning into his touch. You felt him shiver, and you reached up to hold his hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "You do know Hanji and the others are worried about you."  
  
 _O-oh._  "That reminds me: what happened with Hanji and Levi?"  
  
His expression darkened. "They're...they're not talking to me."  
  
You tipped your head. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I had you in my custody. It's complicated."  
  
"You could just say they were worried and you wouldn't hand me over," you grumbled.  
  
He chuckled softly. "Sorry."  
  
"But really, what was the fight about?"  
  
He sighed. He really didn't want to remember whatever it was that, frankly, broke his ties with his two closest friends. He couldn't resist your begging eyes, though.  
  
"Come on. I'll help you sit." He propped you up with another pillow, and handed you a glass of water.  
  
You were silent for the time that he spoke, sipping from the glass, eyes screwed in thought. It was a while before you spoke.   
  
"You shouldn't hurt other people just to get what you want," you whispered, choking on a sob. "It's not right!"  
  
You opened the eyes you shut while bracing yourself, finding, with satisfaction, Erwin's eyes dark with raw emotion. Strapping, strong Smith, Commander of the Corps, struck dead in his tracks by a mere cadet.   
  
"You didn't have to hurt them!" you snapped. "Levi, Hanji, Auruo, even me! Nobody had to suffer because you wanted me." Tears streamed down your face, and you released the empty glass. "They didn't have to get hurt."  
  
He shifted closer to you. Of all the ways he had to see you in, this one was by far the worst. He wrapped his arms around you, shifting uncertainly. But you let him hold you; you even leaned into his touch. "[First]—"   
  
"You could have just told me," you whispered. "You could have just said that you loved me. We could have avoided this mess. You wouldn't have hurt anyone. We could have been happy." You brushed your nose with your sleeve. "Levi would have been happy with Petra, and I with you." You lifted your head to stare up at him, and you examined the bandage on his forehead with a disapproving look, brows frowning.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" he hummed, voice tight with emotion.  
  
"Petra, she...she loves Levi. She always has, and if I'm staying with you, then she won't have any more trouble trying to win him over." You shrugged, "It always seemed she's never had, anyway." Your voice was low with sorrow and rough with sickness.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's in the Special Ops Squad. She's closest to him than I ever was, than I ever will be." You winced at the faint twinge in your chest, but when Erwin brushed against you, his blue gaze pushed it away, and the corners of your lips tugged in a little smile. "But that's over now."  
  
"But you'll see him again tomorrow. Or whenever you're out of bed."  
  
"But he'll never have my heart like you do."  
  
"But he'll try and convince you to stay."  
  
"But seeing you will only convince me otherwise."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but—  
  
"Shut up," you snapped. "I love you, Erwin, no matter how long I'll stay at the Survey Corps, no matter how much I'll see Levi, no matter how bad Hanji nags you to stop nagging me." He made a show of his teeth, and you grinned with him. "No matter what."  
  
He touched his forehead to yours, tugging at your hand, pressing it to the heart hammering in his chest. "This is yours, you know that," he murmured. "It's been yours since the day you came into my office."  
  
You giggled softly, and he closed your mouth with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I wanted it up after two months since the last one. I'll rewrite it when I get the chance to recover from a minute case of block. I'm really open to suggestions as to how you guys want it to end, then I'll revise if I think it's a good idea.
> 
> Mismatch end here! Bet you guys didn't see that coming. I hope you guys enjoyed the previous parts, writing them has been quite a harrowing experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title is lame ._. Anyone have any ideas? <3
> 
>   
> 
> 
> So this hit me like a brick one day when I was rewatching the last ten episodes of season one sooooo there <3 Love you all~
> 
>   
> 
> 
> SnK (c) Hajime Isayama


End file.
